Options
'Options / オプション' change various settings for the game. Click on the gear icon to access the Options menu. This icon is available in most screens including the Subjugation (map) screen and dialog screens. The layout of the options varies between the Desktop and Mobile Versions. Contents: - Desktop Options |rowspan="2"| |- | |} Mobile Options Mobile Sound Options Mobile Graphic Options # # # Mobile System Options # # # # # # Sound BGM volume Background music volume. SE volume Sound Effects volume. Voice volume Voice clips volume. Master volume Toggles all sounds on/off. Graphic Window transparency Japanese: ウィンドウ透過度. Changes the transparency of the dialog box. 0 is translucent (invisible) whereas 100 is opaque (can't see through). In-battle quality Japanese: 戦闘中の画質変更. Browser-only. Off / Low / Mid / High. This option enforces a quality setting for Flash during battles. If you right click on the game, you can set a quality value for the whole game. If you set the quality this way, then using "Off" for the In-Battle Quality will respect your global quality setting. Animation playback Japanese: アニメーション演出. Mobile-only. Prioritize Speed / Low Picture Quality / Standard. For mobile versions, the Off setting does not exist. Image quality Japanese: 画質設定. Mobile-only. Low / Mid / High. This option enforces a quality setting for Flash. System Leave alone voice Japanese: 放置ボイス. When enabled, the character on the Home screen will say something if you stay on the Home screen for a long time. Play all affection voice clips on My Page Japanese: 全ての好感度ボイスをマイペイジ再生. When enabled, clicking on the character shown on the Home Screen, the random voice clip she will play back will include any of her "conversation" voice clips as can be seen from Office -> Reference Book. When disabled, the old functionality will be in effect such that blooming a character makes her only say post-bloom conversations. Display random character Japanese: キャラをランダムで表示. When enabled, a random character you own will appear each time you see the Home screen. This option overrides setting a Vice-Leader / 副団長 in the Character Management screen. Normally, the vice-leader is the only person who appears on the Home screen. Unique characters when un-showing Home Japanese: HOME非表示時の特殊キャラ. Browser-only. While on the Home screen, clicking the Home button clears the UI elements and only shows your Vice-Leader and the background. With this option enabled, there's a small chance that your Vice-Leader will be replaced by a unique character such as a 100 Year Old Blum as long as the UI elements are hidden. Unique characters have voice clips and an effect when they appear as well. Already in Speed Mode when starting battle Japanese: 戦闘開始時常に倍速モード. When Combat starts, Speed Mode will be activated automatically. The battles will play out as fast as your computer can handle. Continuous Progression Mode in stages Japanese: ステージ中の連続進行モード. When active, pressing Progress / 進行 during a Subjugation will cause all parties to progress at top speed as though the Progress button was being rapidly clicked. This effect ends when you enter Combat. (Note: It probably ends because it allows you to Retreat / 引退 from Subjugations). Show sub-commander for the daily login bonus Japanese: 副団長をディリーログインボーナスに表示. Temporarily browser-only. When on, does what it says. Otherwise, it shows one of the latest characters. This option only shows its effect on 04:00 of the next day. Simple ability display Japanese: アビリティ演出の簡易表示. When on, shows activated abilities as little icons before a fight. Otherwise, abilities are displayed one-by-one in full text. Play voices without Wi-Fi Japanese: Wi-Fi接続以外場合もボイスを再生します。ボイスの再生を行う場合、都度通信を行います. Mobile-only. When off, the game will play voice clips if your smartphone / tablet is connected to Wi-Fi, but not when using data. When on voices play on both Wi-Fi and data. Category:Interface